Night Reunion
by Amber2002161
Summary: Author's Note: Takes place right after Secret of the Tomb. The ending of the film where it shows Larry Daley looking at the museum left many people including myself emotional. What would have happened if Larry reunited with his exhibit friends?


**Author's Note: Takes place right after Secret of the Tomb. The ending of the film where it shows Larry Daley looking at the museum left many people including myself emotional. What would have happened if Larry reunited with his exhibit friends?**

Larry Daley stood directly across the street from the Museum of Natural History in Brooklyn, New York. It had been 3 years since Larry Daley hung up his night guard suit and became a history elementary school teacher. The job was certainly more profitable than when he was a night guard(and much less dangerous too). However a part of him missed talking to his friends in the museum. Sure, they may have been exhibits, but each one of them felt like a part of his family. Larry slowly walked up to the front entrance and with a deep breath, knocked and yelled into the glass.

The director of the museum, Dr. McPhee, had recently learned of the secret of the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. He was dancing the night away with the exhibits and the night guard of the British Museum, Tilly, when he heard a familiar voice. Dr. McPhee ran to the door and was about to yell at the person that the museum was closed for the night when he recognized who was at the door.

"L-l-larry?!" Dr. McPhee stammered in surprise.

Larry nodded. "Yeah! It's me, Dr. McPhee!"

Dr. McPhee hastingly unlocked the front entrance and let Larry inside. "What are you doing here? You've been out of job for 3 years, and now you just show up and-" McPhee stammered and couldn't finish his sentence. Larry chuckled. _Classic good-old Dr. McPhee_ he thought.

"Um yeah, I'm back", said Larry. "I just kinda miss this place. So, what do you think of the exhibits?"

"I-it's incredible!" McPhee exclaimed. "You were right when you said history comes to life! Ever since the board collaborated with the British Musuem, business has been booming!"

Tilly ran up to them. "Larry, welcome to the Museum of Natural History!"

"Hey, Tilly," said Larry. "How's everything?"

"Best job ever!" said Tilly. "Laa is a real romantic man, don't cha think?"

Laa, the Neanderthal commissioned by McPhee to resemble Larry as a joke, came out of seemingly nowhere and gave Larry a bear hug.

"Dada!" yelled Laa.

"Er, uh, nice to see you again too, Laa," Larry choked.

The other exhibits caught sight of Larry and crowded around Larry cheering.

"Good to see you again, Lawrence!" exclaimed Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt. He was riding on the back of his famed horse Texas. Sacagawea also happened to be sitting behind Teddy and she was smiling the biggest smile Larry ever saw.

"Hey Teddy, hey Sac," Larry smiled. "How's everything?"

"It has been wonderful," said Sacagawea.

"The best it ever has been in 10 years," replied Teddy. "How have you been doing recently, Lawrence?"

"I've been teaching world history at elementary school," said Larry.

"Excellent job! I take it things have been going well?" asked Teddy.

"Yeah, you guys trained me well," said Larry.

"Larry Daley!" a loud booming voice came from the crowd. It was Attila the Hun. "Friend!" Attila then spoke in some language Larry still couldn't understand.

"Hey, Attila!" said Larry. "You haven't been pillaging, have you?"

Attila shook his head and then pointed to the top of his helmet. Sitting on the fur trim of it were Jedediah and Octavius.

"Hey Gigantor!" You grew taller than the last time we saw ya!" said Jed.

"Welcome back, my liege!" said Octavius, saluting Larry.

"Hey Jed, Octavius!" said Larry. "I take it you guys haven't been fighting each other?"

"No way, laredo!" shouted Jed. "All that stuff is behind us now! We're pals!"

"Ever since the collaboration between museums, there has been nothing but peaceful days," said Octavius.

Dexter the monkey jumped off a table and jumped into Larry's arms.

Cue monkey chatter. _I missed you!_

"I missed you too," smiled Larry. "You haven't caused any mischief have you Dex?"

More monkey chatter. _No, but someone really wants to see you! _Dexter pointed being Larry.

"Huh?" Larry turned his head and sure enough, standing behind him was Pharaoh Ahkmenrah.

"The Guardian of Brooklyn has returned," the teen pharaoh said with a large smile.

"Hey, Ahk!" said Larry. "I heard about the collab and um, thought I would visit this place again. How have you been doing?"

"I have been doing well, thank you, Larry," said Ahkmenrah. He reached up and hugged Larry. "I've been always thinking of you and everything you've done for us these past 3 years."

"Yeah, same here," said Larry. "Glad to see you again."

Suddenly, a cheeky smile formed on Ahkmenrah's face and he gestured for Jed and Octavius to turn on the record player. The intro to the Earth, Wind, and Fire song "Boogie Wonderland" started to play. Ahkmenrah started singing while dancing around Larry.

"Huh? Akh? What are you doing?" asked Larry.

Ahkmenrah continued singing and dancing the song. The female exhibits, including Sacagawea provided the vocals to the chorus.

"Don't be a pooper, join the party!" said Jed.

Larry chuckled and started dancing with the exhibits and Dr. McPhee and Tilly. When the song ended, everyone cheered.

"Hey, Ahk," said Larry. "Where did you learn to sing and dance like that?"

"I watched 'Dancing with the Stars'," replied Ahkmenrah nonchalantly.

"You watched 'Dancing with the Stars'?" asked Larry. To him, the very idea of a 4,000 year old pharaoh watching TV sounded strange.

Akmenrah continued. "It is a very educational show. Now, shall we continue with the reunion?"

Larry laughed. "Yes, let's party."

Larry, Dr. McPhee, Tilly, and the exhibits continued to dance all night until they couldn't boogie no more.

**Hope you enjoyed by little story!**


End file.
